Hair styling products are used for creating individual hair styles and for temporarily holding them in place for a period of time. Hair styling cream products play an important role among styling products. They particularly find application in putting short to medium length hair in a fashionable hairstyle and impart hold and luster as well as stabilize, condition, and fix the hairstyle. They provide the hairstyle with shape and luster. Application of hair styling creams is usually based on the following principles. The creamy products can be squeezed out of a tube onto the hand or they can be taken out of a suitable container such as a jar with a screw lid with the fingers. The product is distributed on the surface of the hand and waxy ingredients are melted or at least considerably softened by the heat of the hand in combination with the shear energy of rubbing. The cream is worked into the hair in a softened or more or less liquid state. Solvents may evaporate on the hair and the remaining ingredients may harden to a solid or semi-solid consistency on the hair. The hairdo obtained has stability and hold and frequently improved shine and a wet-look appearance. Some unique styling products have the ability to form rope-, thread-, or fiber-like structures during the drying period when touched with a finger and pulling away the finger or when rubbed between two fingers or hands and pulling the fingers or hands apart. Such products allow for a very advantageous way of applying the product by placing a multitude of threads like a spider web on the hair which then can be worked very easily into the hair. It is a special challenge for the formulator to create a hair styling product with rope-, thread-, or fiber-forming effects which at the same time satisfies the basic properties expected from a hair styling aid such as giving hair stability, definition, hold and/or gloss. There is the risk of typical fiber-forming products that they may be too sticky or greasy during application or after drying on the hair. Hair creams often result in an unpleasant greasy or oily feeling of the hair. Therefore a need exists for rope-, thread-, or fiber-forming hair styling products with a more pleasant, less sticky, and less greasy or oily feeling to the touch during application and/or after working into the hair.